Samial Loreai
Samial Loreai is one of the Trolls of BoxedInn and the self-proclaimed "Leader" of the Trolls during their session of playing Sburb. He has lead the charge against Trolling the Humans and is driven with the task of keeping them alive. Appearance Samial isn't a typical troll, by any stretch of the term, and there are few who bother resorting to merely calling him "strange"...or, they would, if he weren't a high blood (some do anyways, if in private). Unlike most young trolls, Samial has a unique taste in "fashion", a term that few young trolls bother to take up and or apply to themselves, mostly consisting of threadbare garments that seem to inspire unease in the beholder. Whether they're comfortable or not is something that nobody has yet asked him, lest they get their answer in a way they don't appreciate. Another thing that fellow trolls dare not to ask about belongs to the numerous pieces of supernatural paraphernalia that he bears. Something about them just comes off strange, especially the way that he keeps switching them out, and setting new ones seemingly out of nowhere about his hive. Of course, most trolls to see such a sight don't normally live to see more, as something always seems to silence them when they get close to revealing what they may be. Despite being a highblood in position, his form isn't what one would call impressive. In fact, some trolls seeing him sometimes mistake him for being one of the undead, due to the sheer slenderness his form possesses; those who think of him as easy prey are, sadly, always mistaken, as despite his limber form, Samial is as fearsome in combat as he is in appearance, something that his glowing violet eyes do nothing to dissuade, blindness or none. Beware those who mock his ears, horns, or attire; Samial can see you when you're hiding, and can hear your heart beating. Personality Samial can be extremely cryptic at times, though his messages are more riddles than anything. He tries to be helpful where he can be but he is always harmful. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' Samial sees himself as the "Leader" of the Trolls but it is highly unlikely that a great deal of them even consider him as such despite his "highblood" status. 'Allies' 'Felizo Tanozi' Samial and Felizo are in cahoots with one another in some manner of conspiracy to kill Zamiel Lazara as well as protecting the rest of their species from dying out as has been often prophesied. This is evidenced in their conversation seen here. 'Enemies' 'Zamiel Lazara' Zamiel knows that Samial is a fake highblood so Samial does not have much liking for Zamiel and is seeking to cull him in order to keep his mouth shut. '"silentBenefactor"' During a meeting between the Trolls, it was mentioned by Zamiel that silentBenefactor was still a threat to them so it is possible Samial sees them as an enemy as well. 'Undefined' 'Cid Luneth' Samial is Cid's patron Troll and he has contacted him on more than one occasion, citing during several of those conversations that his "friends" think he is important but their discussions are often far from civilized. He thinks that Cid is rather immature and always refers to him as "boy." Their relationship is not in very good standing. Character Background >Be the lowblood gone highblood You are now Samial Loreai, you were once a dark red blooded troll, but thanks to a little help from some 'friends' and an unhealthy 'deal' you are now the highest on the hemospectrum a land troll could be. You like speaking with the dead, and performing various dark arts. You aren't exactly skilled at telekinesis, but talking to the dead and voodoo is your specialty. You know how to make things go your way, but not always in the best of ways. Everything that goes right is bound to go wrong, thats your motto. You don't interact too well, but it doesn't mean you're anti-social. You just have a bit of a smarmy attitude, but you are all for teamwork when the goal is the same as yours, otherwise you tend to be indifferent on the matter. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Magic Users Category:Cane Users